<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's hard (not to fall in love with you) by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286937">it's hard (not to fall in love with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"how did you meet?"</p>
<p>you turn to your beloved, a lie already on your tongue to conceal the embarrassment. but hey, it's your wedding day, might as well tell it all, ya know?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's hard (not to fall in love with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how did the two of you meet?”</p>
<p>The question was met with a groan from you and a poorly hidden chortle from your beloved. You shot a glare at his silver-haired best man, muttering a threat underneath your breath that was received with only an airheaded smile. “Why don’t you tell the story, my love?”</p>
<p>You took the microphone from your husband’s hands, a soft sight escaping your lips as you began to dig through many repressed memories to the one where you had the love of your life.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Like any other fresh-faced freshman facing the first day of university, your heart was bursting out of your chest, ecstatic to what the day would bring. You had big plans of reinventing yourself, shedding away your pre-pubescent skin and stepping into the world of new adults with a devastating smile and a killer work ethic.</p>
<p>Thirteen minutes ago, that dream came crashing down.</p>
<p>You awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside your window and the sun in your face – and the red glare of your alarm clock telling you that you had barely twenty minutes left before your first lecture. For the next five minutes, you dashed around, stuffing food into your mouth and hurrying to get yourself dressed.</p>
<p>On the seventh minute, you were out the door, last night’s planned outfit haphazardly thrown together. On the eighth, you came back to grab your backpack and exchange your home slippers for outdoor shoes.</p>
<p>Now, here you were, with the wind whipping at your face as your feet pounded on concrete, the sight of your building almost too good to be true. If the gods were merciful, you’d arrive safe and sound, with at least a couple minutes to spare.</p>
<p>The gods were not.</p>
<p>Instead, you collided with a wall. You braced yourself to hit the ground, angling yourself as to no hurt your back. For a moment, the world spun out of focus, and for a second you wondered if you were finally free from your mortal prison. But the blow never came, and instead you watched as an angel with close cropped hair and honeyed eyes peered down at you.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>With a jolt you realized that you were very much alive, and that the very angel you were ogling was the same wall you collided with. Wordlessly accepting his hand, you stared with a slight panic as the man apologized profusely. You noted that his bow was at a perfect degree, and you wonder if he practiced it in his free time.</p>
<p>“No please – hey, it’s fine, man, really.” You gripped him by the shoulders then, sighing as he finally calmed down enough to meet your eyes.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I could do? At all?”</p>
<p>You were about to turn him down, but there was something in his earnest eyes that made you reconsider. “Well, if you insist, you could buy me a cup of coffee sometime?”</p>
<p>He smiled, pulling out his phone as the two of you exchanged names and numbers – setting a date for the upcoming weekend.</p>
<p>Though you spent the rest of the way walking at a steady pace, your heart was thundering in your chest as you took your seat. Though the incident was unorthodox, you never expected the date to come to fruition – or that it would bring you to a whole world of new experiences.</p>
<p>“A single coffee run became a morning ritual, and soon enough, he held my heart in his hands.”</p>
<p>The hall was filled with lovestruck sighs – and the wailing of your single friends – as you finished your story with a kiss on your husband’s forehead. “You make it sound like I’m sort of prince…” he muttered.</p>
<p>You threw your head back with a laugh as you took a seat, setting the microphone far away as the emcee took hold of the celebration once more.</p>
<p>Taking his face into your hands, you brushed your lips over his ear, relishing at the flush of his face at your actions.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my love. It was just so hard not to fall in love with you.” Closing the distance between the two of you, you tasted coffee and sugar on his lips – as well as a promise of tomorrows.</p>
<p>When you pulled away, he looked at you with a smile, once again sending your heart into over drive. “Then allow me to catch you for the rest of our lives.”</p>
<p>And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>